


Last Rites

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 1 and 2: Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01, Series, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has to bury his uncle's body. Chris Argent wants him to do the right way. But Derek knows he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Rites

**Author's Note:**

> Follows directly after "Tying Up Loose Ends".

Derek stood staring at the lifeless corpse of his uncle. He heard Chris Argent take a few steps towards him.

"Derek, you know the rules. You shouldn't bury him whole," Argent said.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands into fists. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes again and unclenched his hands. He shook his head. He couldn't do it. Peter may have done it to Laura, but Derek couldn't do it to his uncle.

Argent said, "If you can't do it, I--"

Derek growled. Not a hunter. He'd never allow a hunter to touch his family again, not even Peter.

He heard Argent walk to his car, get in and drive off. Then he heard Scott call out to Stiles. Stiles. Derek looked up as Stiles exited the house. Stiles had been prepared to cut off his arm because Derek had asked him to. He would allow Stiles to do it.

But neither of the boys knew much about werewolves yet. It hadn't occurred to either of them why Peter had bitten Laura's body in half. And Derek didn't know how to bring it up.

It had been easier to ask Stiles to cut off his arm. But Derek didn't know how to ask Stiles to cut his uncle's dead body in half. He didn't even know if he could, if he was even allowed to ask. So he didn't. He didn't stop the boys from leaving. He waited till they were gone. Then he buried Peter's body inside the house.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Since these are missing scenes, anyone can borrow from here. But please include a link to the story or the series in your notes or wherever. Thank you.
> 
> (2) Stiles and Scott leave with Jackson. Or Stiles leaves with Jackson, if there isn't room in the car, and Scott just shifts and runs.
> 
> (3) Are we certain that Peter's last name is Hale? What if Hale was Talia's married name and if Peter was her brother, then he'd have a different last name? Does the Sheriff, Derek or Peter himself ever address Peter as Hale?
> 
> (4) Speaking of werewolf deaths, I believe that when Peter attacked Derek outside the school in 1x06, Derek had "died". What I mean is that he needed a lot of time to heal himself. And I also believe that when Jackson knocked out Erica near the pool in 2x04, she had "died" too, and healed in 2 hours. I know a lot of people think Derek and Stiles were callous to forget all about her, but I think Derek was trying to keep Jackson's attention away from her so she'd have time to heal herself. I think.


End file.
